Different
by 2sidedstoryteller29995
Summary: "She might not have been ready to acknowledge it, but things were different." The war is over. There is no going back... Nominee for the Fanfiction Booker's Prize 2014.


"_The drowsing creature in Harry's chest suddenly raised its head, sniffing the air hopefully."- Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

The sound of apparition caught Molly Weasley's attention. She left the dishes scrubbing themselves in the sink and went to investigate. Half-way to the yard, she came into contact with someone she hadn't quite been expecting. Nor was Harry expecting the loving hug he was on the receiving end of. He immediately felt guilty. After hugging her back, he couldn't quite find the strength the meet her gaze. So instead, he took off his glasses and polished them on his jumper. Just for something to do.

Mrs Weasley ushered him into the kitchen- to better inspect him under the light. 'Harry dear you look a bit peaky. Would you like something to eat? Soup? Sandwiches? Anything really.' When he refused she continued to offer refreshments. 'Tea? Pumpkin juice?'

'Oh, I'm fine thanks.' Harry slid into a seat at the kitchen table. He Consulted the clock which hung on the wall. As of that moment, all the Weasleys were at work. Except Ginny, who of course was at Hogwarts. And Fred- though his hand hadn't moved in over a year. Mrs Weasley joined him a moment later after flicking her wand at the kettle on the stove. 'But how are you really dear?' She looked deep into his eyes when she said it, searching for something.

'I'm fine, honestly.'

'If you're sure. You'll have to forgive me, I worry. No matter what I always worry. Even about Bill, after all these years. Then again I suppose it's natural for a mother isn't it?' Harry nodded. He couldn't really speak from experience, but he did know that Mrs Weasley was a great mother. The best anyone could ever ask for. Even to those who weren't her kids. It was just her way.

'Are you just back from work?' Every so often Molly had to remind herself that it was real. Harry wasn't the boy he was when she first met. He was an Auror in training, nearing the end of his first year, just like Ron.

'No. I was with Teddy this evening. I had dinner with him and Andromeda. Trying to get him to sit still long enough to eat is proving a problem, but we're working on it.' Molly nodded in understanding. She could remember the twins at that age. Always getting their little selves into mischief. She would always be getting them mixed up, as they were identical. _Harry probably had the same trouble; as his Godson was changing his always changing his appearance_

'Ron's away at the moment. Training mission. Top-secret. Although I don't think he'll mind me telling you of all people. It's a pity you two are on different training schedules. Although I suppose they did take in a lot of Aurors directly after the war. You're not here to see him I hope?' Harry shook his head. Mrs Weasley turned her back on him to rise, as the kettle sang.

'I haven't seen you or Teddy in ages. I think it must have been Christmas- the last time we were all together as a family.' Harry spoke over the kettle, with the some difficulty. Not just because it was loud, but because he couldn't the right words.

'I'm sorry I haven't visited more. Things are different now...' Mrs Weasley was still facing away from him, busying herself with the cups and saucers even though he hadn't actually asked for tea. 'I know dear. You don't need to explain. It's just not the same without Fred.'

* * *

><p>She was partly right. Things were different now. The hours, days, weeks, months following her son's death had been terrible for all of them. Ginny especially. He had no idea how much of an affect his leaving would have on her. Yet, she alongside Neville and Luna (up until her capture) had been the one's leading the war effort at Hogwarts. She had stayed strong. However, in the aftermath the death of Fred and countless other dead proved too much. She fell apart, into many little pieces. She stayed like that for weeks. She was in a lot of pain. She locked herself away in her room, refusing to see anyone.<p>

Then, as summer wore on she started to emerge from her shell. When he wasn't at the Burrow, Harry threw himself into helping at Hogwarts. Ginny and countless other students would return there on September the 1st. They had to return. They had to find closure. She went, and Hermione too. Believing that she had to finish her education in order to regain some of who she was. On the first day, she discovered the person she thought she was; that carefree, light-hearted girl was never coming back. Maybe not the strong, opinionated one either. She didn't know who she was anymore. But she knew she knew that anyone could find shelter at Hogwarts.

The memories came flooding back of torture, dark magic and the death of hope within those four walls. They came back too of Quidditch, of the Yule Ball, of the DA. Learning to fight, to accept, to love. It was confusing; a rush. She was still relatively new to the idea of actually processing her feelings. Not shoving them to one side, in the name of the war. She didn't know how she fit into this new world. Yet she knew where she supposed to be there. At Hogwarts. It was simple. She belonged on the Quidditch pitch, in the 6th year girls dormitories, at the Gryffindor table. She knew that even though it wasn't where she wanted to be; not really, it was where she should be.

She might not have been in great spirits; but it's not like anyone else was either. So she went about her daily routine. Safe, comfortable, without the sinking feeling of dread in stomach. She was no longer fearful of her emotions. She did not have the same sense of fear that she had during the war. She might not have been ready to acknowledge it, but things were different.

When the girls went back to school Harry and Ron went into training. Throwing themselves into doing what they did best. They trained hard; returning home exhausted most nights. Ron's home was of course the Burrow, so that was where they spent a lot of their time. Before they knew it they had reached December. '98 was drawing to a close. The end of a horrific year. The girls were home for the Christmas holidays. The four of them spent a lot of time together, just getting through the season.

That was the first Christmas without Fred. The New Year started off well for Harry, when the time came for him to start his field training. He was kept busy; sometimes working for a week with only 24 hours of off-time. During the little time off he did have he had considered visiting the Burrow. He did, once. There was something missing. At first he didn't question it. Then lying awake in bed that night it came to him. _There had been a family member missing from the dinner table that night; it just hadn't been Fred. _

Of course he missed Fred. They were friends; family even. That was what it was like with Ginny. Only, if he was perfectly honest that wasn't how he wanted it to be. Sure he had the same instinct as the others; attack any man who comes within ten inches of her. Yet he couldn't exactly say his reasons for doing so were pure. Rather they were tinged with green. _Jealousy. _Sighing he rolled over. _She doesn't need any more trouble right now. From any guy. _He wasn't going to be the reason she relapsed.

Yet he couldn't bring himself to go back to the Burrow if she wasn't there. Or to go to Hogwarts and tell her how he felt. It tore him up; having someone so close, without her knowing it. He thought of Fred. _At least he knew he was loved. _Harry was caught in the middle.

One days wore on. Until one day, he knew he had to go. Not because of his own selfish, idiotic, desires. It was because she needed somebody. A family member. That day was May 2nd

* * *

><p>Somehow, almost all of the Weasleys managed to get out of going. Charlie was in Romania. After much discussion, Arthur and Molly decided to join him for a bit of a break from all the hype surrounding the anniversary. To remember their son in their own way. Bill and Fleur were on holiday in France, escaping the media. George was working. He had told them it was just another day. There was no talking him out of it. Not that anyone tried very hard. He had to be allowed to mourn Fred in his own way. Percy had left that morning to spend the day with him at the shop. Under normal circumstances this would never have been allowed. However that day was no ordinary day, no matter how much George tried to convince them otherwise.<p>

No matter what he said, there was no way George would be having fun at the shop. So having Percy there didn't really make much of a difference; the mood was going to be bleak anyway. Yet, it helped Percy to feel busy. Ron, well Ron was not there. He had been there all through the Final Battle and the aftermath. He just needed to get away. All he wanted was to be able to think alone. He had asked for it specifically. Harry did not follow him. He trusted him to return.

Hermione, after much consideration had decided to spend the day with her parents. To get away from magic for a little while. They were her family. Everyone understood why she would want to be with them, that day of all days.

Herself and Ron could not bring themselves to attend. They had done their part and done it well. However, their wounds were still raw and returning to Hogwarts to listen to some portly Ministry guy drone on and on about valour, courage and strength of character was just too much. There was only so much they could endure, after everything they had been through.

Ginny, on the other hand was not exactly pleased to say the least, but she agreed to attend. The Weasley family needed a representative besides Aunt Muriel. Fred needed her.

Harry had to be there for Teddy. The thirteen month old had snuggled into his lap for the entire service. His hair a bubble-gum pink. He loved his Godson to bits, but at first he thought he wouldn't have been able to handle being around a baby. He was so fragile,like the new world they were building. _Hopefully one in which the Next Generation could live in peace._

The crowd at the memorial was huge. He searched for Ginny's fiery hair among the crowd after Teddy and Andromeda had gone home. He couldn't find her anywhere. He kept searching, trying to get away from the crowds of people who seemed to want nothing more than to make an already horrible day torture. _Some of them asked for autographs! Didn't they know it was a service for the dead? Some were showing no respect whatsoever. _Eventually, he managed to shake them off for a few minutes. Just long enough to slip on the invisibility cloak. He then began his search in earnest.

After what felt like hours, he found her. She sat on the opposite side of the lake. Knees drawn up to her chest. She was shivering but didn't seem to notice. Her legs were bare. After a great internal discussion, Harry took off the cloak and draped it over her shoulders as he joined her in sitting crossed legged on the wet grass. She did not shrug it off. They simply sat there in silence for a few minutes.

It was Ginny who spoke first. What she had to say left him almost speechless.

'I don't need another brother Harry. Fred and I. We're family. Your family are the ones you love from the moment you lay eyes on them. You might not always like them, you might not like the choices they make, you might not always _want _to bethere. But you are because you love them.' She wasn't quite meeting his eyes, as she spoke all in a rush. Releasing words she had kept pent up inside for weeks.

'Friends are the ones that know how much they mean to you. You hand-picked them after all. Sometimes friendships break though. Sometimes you're just not friends anymore. Sometimes you're more than that. You can't control who you fall for. You can't go back.' She was pointedly avoiding his gaze now.

'I will always love my family; dead or alive. Just like I always have, always will love you. You are family. I can't bring Fred back. I can't go back.' The words, which up until then had been tumbling out of her mouth were coming in the form of halting sentences now.

'I lived without you for a year. I lived without Fred for a year. I can't live like this any longer. It's too much.' She was crying then, the tears landing in a pool on her dress.

'You can feel more than one way at a time. You can love more than one person at a time. Different people. Different feelings. Different times.' _Different memories. _The memories of that day were different for everyone.

Remembering how to love again. Knowing that you never really stopped. Knowing you never would. A day of birth, resurrection, remembrance. But overall a day for family.

* * *

><p>'He's my son Harry, but so are you. Remember that.' Harry was not sure what to say.<p>

He chose his words with care. 'I would love that Mrs. Weasley. Someday.' At this, she shot him a quizzical look.

'You're part of our family now Harry. You have been for years.' She poured water into his cup. It was a moment before either of them said another word.

'Whether you chose to make her part of yours is a different thing altogether. One which only concerns the two of you.'

Molly Weasley smiled at him. The look on his face told her that he had come here tonight to tell her something she already knew. He loved her, unconditionally. Not just because she was a Weasley, but because he couldn't image her being anything but a Potter. Either way, she was family to him. They loved each other. That was all that mattered.


End file.
